Adventures in Sonic 06
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Things go topsy turvy when I get sucked into Sonic Next Gen, along with my feline friend Milo. Can we help defeat the evil Mephiles and save time itself?
1. Stranges Occurences

I clicked the replay button on the computer screen, and the list of videos started again from the first video.

I'd been watching Sonic 06 cutscenes since I got home. I liked the game, even though the ending was kinda lame, but Shadow's story was the best one in my oppinion, mainly because it introduces my favorite Sonic villian of all, Mephiles the Dark.

As scene 3 started playing, I sighed.

_'Man I wish I had this game...'_

The Sonic games, next to the Pokemon games, were my favorite videogames. Sonic 06 was the best game out of the series, next to Shadow the Hedgehog, and I would get it, but I can't.

One, it would require a PSP or one of the PS's, I always get confused with the names, and they cost quite a pretty penny. I don't have the money, as I'd been saving for the newest installation of the Pokemon series, Black and White.

Reason two, I love the games, but I don't have the patience to play them all the way through. The main thing I like about the Sonic games are the cutscenes. I can tell alot about a game from its cutscenes. Really, I can tell you the entire story of Shadow the Hedgehog just from watching the scenes, as long as it was the hero side of the game. I like Shadow more as a good guy than a bad one, although I'd want him to keep his attitude.

Scene 12 was starting. Good, this was where things got interesting.

Eggman, although he looks nothing like an egg in this game, had just smacked Rouge out of the air, causing both her and the Scepter of Darkness she'd been carrying to fall, when something soft smacked the side of my face.

I jumped slightly, and looked down at my shoulder to see an orange tail. I looked up in annoyance at Milo, my cat, who was resting on top of the couch.

"Do ya mind?" I asked as the tip of his tail smacked my face again.

He blinked down at me and meowed innocently.

"Yeah, you don't mind one bit, do ya?" I muttered with a laugh, rolliing my eyes and looking back at my laptop.

Good thing to; Shadow was sliding to catch Rouge, while the scepter continued to fall.

"No!" Eggman shouted.

The scepter hit the ground and shattered, a dark wave pulsing from it.

Shadow set Rouge on the ground, and walked towards the broken scepter. Rouge rubbed the back of her head, blinking to refocus her eyes.

"Don't ask if she's fine or anything..." I chuckled.

Shadow looked at the scepter, then gasped and jumped back.

"Shadow!" Rouge called.

A purple smoke looking thing flew out of the ground and into the air. It always reminded me of the smoke monster off of Lost.

The mist circled, then flew towards the robots.

"It's no use! Pull back! Pull back! Pull back!" Eggman shouted, flying off in his hover craft.

"It's a little late for your robots, dude..." I muttered.

Milo jumped down next to me and nudged my arm. I gave his head a pat, still focused on the screen.

"Mrow." he whined, wanting my full attention.

"Your food bowl's fine, go eat." I muttered, petting his head again.

The mist knocked over all the robots, then flew upward. It made a sharp turn, and flew down towards Shadow. He jumped back, and it sank into the ground.

"Cue the creepy music..."

Music started playing, I'm not sure what all the instruments are called, there was definantly a piano. All I knew was the name of the music, it was called Mephiles' theme. It was properly named.

Suddenly, the screen went white.

"What the- Come on!" I moaned, moving my finger across the mouse pad. Nothing happened, at least nothing normal.

The screen stayed white, then everything started shaking.

"Earthquake?" I wondered aloud.

A keening sound filled the air, and I clamped my hands over my ears to try and block it out. It didn't work.

Milo let out a hiss, like he'd seen another wild cat. He always made that sound when he saw one. The fur on his tail puffed out, and his hackles rose.

I picked him up to keep him safe in case the windows shattered, and stood up from the couch.

The vibrations grew stronger, there was bright light, and the keening sound grew to high for me to hear, but Milo still could, and he let out an annoyed whine.

Everything went black.

xoxoxo

I had my eyes shut tightly. I could still hear the keening, but it was fading. Good, my ears were still hurting, as was my head.

"Mrrrow."

I opened my eyes to see pillars, not the tile floors of my house. I looked around.

I was in some kind of temple.

There was some squirming in my arms, and I looked down to see Milo, still clutched tightly in my arms.

"Sorry..." I murmered, loosening my hold slightly.

I was trying to figure out where the heck I was, when I heard voices.

"...resurected through your shade..."

I stepped forward, and peered from behind a pillar.

What I saw took my breath away.

Shadow and Rouge were standing opposite of another figure who looked strikingly similar to Shadow.

"I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog." Mephiles bowed his head in mock gratitude.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

Mephiles slowly stepped toward Shadow.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."

There was a minute of silence, before Mephiles spoke up again.

"What? Did you forget me?"

Rouge backed up a little, while Shadow held his ground.

Mephiles rolled an eye to look Shadow in both eyes. Even from here it creeped me out.

"I owe much to you, Shadow." he murmered.

He lifted one hand, and Shadow jumped back and stood in front of Rouge defensively. A purple orb appeared in Mephiles' hand.

"Oh yes," he said, "What you gave to me, I now return to you. A one way ticket to oblivion."

He held the orb up, and it expanded. It encased all three of them.

Rouge and Shadow let out grunts of pain, then they vanished, Mephiles soon after.

Before the portal closed however, Milo squirmed free and ran towards it. I scrambled after him.

"MILO GET BACK HERE!" I shouted.

I may not know what the heck was going on here, but that wasn't going to keep me from keeping Milo out of trouble as usual.

We both disappeared as the portal closed.

xoxoxo

Ok, so I know this may not be the best intro to a story, but I still like it.

Personally, I think Sonic 06 and Shadow the Hedgehog are awsome, no matter what people say.

In reality, Milo IS my cat, and he's just as curious, ornery, and sweet as he is and will be in this story.

Hope you'll enjoy as you continue to read, hopefully. R&R!


	2. 200 Years!

I hit hard ground, and looked around dizzily.

I saw destroyed buildings and smoke. I was laying face down on the floor of a demolished building. The walls were broken here and there, and the windows were GONE.

"Ugh, stupid portal thing..." I groaned as I sat up. It was freakin' hot here!

"I hope you aren't too hot Milo." I laughed as I looked around for the orange cat.

Not seeing him, I leapt to my feet, ignoring my light headed feeling.

"Milo! Milo where are you!" I yelled.

I looked around desperately, hoping to catch a glimpse of orange.

"Milo!" I called as I headed down what used to be a hallway.

I couldn't find him anywhere. To say I was upset is an understatement. Milo was the only animal around here I knew, but more than that, he was my pet. Granted he was my 5th cat, the others having run away or died, or in one case, catnapped, but still. He's stuck around the longest, and I can tell he favors me over anybody in my household.

"Milo..." I called, but weakly. "Anybody!"

I don't know where I am, or if there's anybody here, or if Milo was even here, or...dead.

I prayed the latter wasn't true.

I was walking through what must've been a large office, when I heard footsepts and voices.

"So, where do you think we are?"

I peeped around the corner to see Shadow and Rouge.

"According to this computer, we're...but that's impossible!" Rouge exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"It says we're in Central City, but look at the date."

"Hmm...200 years in the future, huh?"

I felt my stomach drop.

200 years? How the heck did I...Oh, right. Mephiles could time travel. I nearly kicked myself for forgetting that.

How was I supposed to get back? Not just to the right time, but back home? How was I supposed to find Milo in this ravaged world?

As I finished this thought, there was a familiar tickle in my nose, and I let out a loud sneeze.

"You hear that?" Rouge asked.

I pulled my head back around the corner, cursing silently in my head.

I was never one to curse. In fact, I've never said a curse word in my life, unless you count that time when I was 4, but I didn't know any better, so can you blame me?

I heard footsteps coming my way, and with no other ideas, I bolted.

Before I got very far, Shadow appeared in front of me, a suspicious glare on his face.

"Uhh...hi?" I waved while weakly smiling.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"M-my name's Kassie."

"And what're you doing here?"

"Being lost."

Shadow looked at me, then behind me at Rouge.

"Well, what should we do?" he asked.

I looked at the ivory bat.

"She doesn't seem like a threat. Where'd you come from, kid?" she asked.

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain...but...well, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Oh, that tells us a lot."

"Well pardon me, you're not from here either, at least not from this time period."

"Touché."

"So what were you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, after Mephiles opened that portal thing and you guys vanished, I ended up running into it and appeared here."

"How do you know Mephiles?"

I clamped my mouth shut. Whoops...

"Well?" Shadow prompted.

"Um, well...think of it this way. There's an alternate universe, I'm from there, and I know everything that goes on in your world." I stated.

Technically that's true. I'll leave out the fact their nothing but a videogame there.

"Ok, so what're you doing _here_?"

"I got sucked into this world, along with Milo, and I'm looking for him."

"Who's Milo?" Rouge asked.

"My cat. Have you seen him?"

I couldn't help the desperation in my voice.

"Sorry, haven't seen any cats around."

"Oh...okay."

The sadness must've shown on my face, because Rouge and Shadow gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, you'll find him. We'll help you out." Rouge assured me.

"You will?"

"We will?" Shadow asked.

Rouge gave him a stern look.

"Fine..."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I always thought these two made a cute couple.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem kiddo."

"You're a little strange lookin', you know?"

"What're you talkin about? I'm a 15 year old human, you haven't seen one of those before?"

Shadow and Rouge looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe in your world you're human, but right now, you're a not." Rouge replied.

Upon seeing the confused look on my face, she pulled out a compact and handed it to me. I opened it, and found that they were right, I was definantly not human.

A piercing scream shattered the silence.

xoxoxo

_Milo's POV_

_'Where am I? Why's everything messed up? Where is __**she**__? What is this place?'_

I looked around wildly at the strange world.

One minute I'd been on the couch at home, relaxing and annoying **her**, then there was a bright light and a loud noise, and we were in a weird place that looked like a video game **she** would play.

**She **thinks I don't pay attention, but I do. I always observe **her** and **her **family's doings. They were amusing to watch, but I always stayed close to **her** because **she **was my owner. I watched **her** play all those games and watch those cartoons. I knew what **she **liked, and this looked like one of **her** games.

_'Where are you?'_ I thought.

I heard a crash, and leapt a foot in the air, then bolted off. I KNEW I shouldn't have run off on my own and leave **her**. **She** must be worried sick about me, **she **always was when I went missing.

I leapt onto a shelf of rock, then continued upward until I was on top of a large pillar of rock. I laid down, and curled up into a ball.

I would wait right here, I would wait until **she** found me...

xoxoxo

Now this chapter was an interesting one to type. I'm not sure what goes through my cat's head about me, but I think he's loyal despite everything.

So I'm not human anymore… Stay tuned!


	3. Sudden Species Change

It took 7 minutes for me to calm down with Shadow and Rouge's help.

"I'm a Seedrian! I'm not supposed to be a Seedrian! What the heck is going on here?" I shouted.

Granted, I looked awesome, but I was still confused as to how I turned into a Seedrian in the first place. Now I wore a short black dress, white tights, black fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows, and black boots. I looked a little bit like Cosmo from the television series, but instead of green, my shoulder length hair was white, and a few strands fell over my eyes, which were still blue. Planted on top of my head was a black lily. Hanging on from a chain around my neck was a white apple sized orb.

"Kassie, would you calm down! Panicking won't help!" Shadow snapped.

"You're not the one who had a sudden species change!" I retorted.

"Point taken, but you need to calm down. If you want to find your cat, just stick with us."

I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Right, let's find Milo so we can find a way back home."

Shadow and Rouge nodded, and the three of us headed out.

xoxoxo

About two minutes later, we were exploring the base when we heard voices.

"Where are we?"

"How'd we get here?"

We followed them to a large broken window, and saw three animals.

I knew I was in a videogame, but it was still surprising to see Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in the flesh.

"Hey!" I called down to them.

The trio looked up at us, and I waved somewhat.

"Well, look whose here." Sonic chuckled.

"Long time no see." Rouge waved.

Shadow remained silent with his arms crossed in his usual way.

We jumped down to the floor below, well, Shadow jumped, Rouge carried me down, and we all headed for the door.

xoxoxo

"200 years?" Tails exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." Rouge replied.

"Bet you didn't think you'd live this long." I said with a laugh.

They gave me a curious look.

"Yeah, never mind..."

"So, who are you again?" Knuckles asked.

I sighed in frustration. I'd explained this at least 5 times already.

"My name is Kassie. I'm from another world. I know everything that goes on and will happen in your world, and NO I'm NOT gonna tell you anything about the future!" I snapped, seeing Sonic raise his hand. He slowly lowered it.

"Oh fine, be that way. Anyway, any ideas on how to get back to our time?" he asked, turning to Shadow.

I tuned them out as I looked out at the destroyed city. I already knew what they'd say. This part of the game always bored me since there wasn't any action. Elsewhere though, I knew there was a fight going on between a certain white hedgehog and a fiery demon.

Also, I knew Milo was here somewhere, and I already told Shadow and the others I wasn't leaving this time period without him. I could be very determined when I wanted to be.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic's exclamation snapped me back to reality.

"Ok, we're looking for the Chaos emeralds, and an orange cat, right?" Rouge asked, turning to me.

I nodded. "He might be a little mean, but just kneel down, hold your hand out, and call him. He usually runs right up to you."

Everyone nodded, and we split up and set out.

xoxoxo

"Ugh, this is SO boring!" I whined as I rummaged through rubble and garbage. We'd been searching for the emeralds for about ten minutes.

"No one said this would be fun." Rouge muttered.

I sighed as I looked around. It could take hours before we found even one emerald.

"We're close, I can feel it." Shadow murmured.

"Great, we could use more specific info."

He glared at me, and I smiled nervously and continued looking.

A glimmer caught my eye. I dug into some dirt and rocks, and with a big grin on my face, pulled out a large green gem.

"Yes! I found it!" I cried.

"Nice work. Let's call Sonic and let him know." Rouge said.

"We still have to find Milo. I'm NOT leaving without him."

"We know, we'll find him, don't worry."

"I don't know why you're worried about a stupid cat. You're probably in more danger than he is." Shadow grumbled.

I narrowed my eyes angrily. NOBODY but me could insult Milo.

I gave him a sharp shove, and I stared in shock as he hit the ground.

There was NO way I was that strong...

Shadow looked at me with a glare. I barely picked up his low growl.

A split second before he jumped to his feet, I whipped around and ran.

"Shadow! Heel! Hold it!" Rouge yelled.

I didn't care where I was going, so long as Shadow didn't catch me. I rammed into something hard, and fell back with a cry of surprise. I looked up, expecting to see Shadow, but saw a large, red, rusty robot.

Shadow, who had been not far behind me, came to a stop next to me as I stood, and Rouge landed on my other side.

"Isn't this...?" I started.

"Omega." Shadow finished.

"What's he doing here?" Rouge asked.

I kept my mouth shut. It wouldn't be too great if I answered...

Shadow walked up to Omega and messed with the little keyboard that activated the robot.

"He's in standby mode." Shadow murmured.

"What could have possibly happened to create this future?" Rouge asked.

I stayed quiet and studied Omega. He was really dusty and covered with ashes.

There was a beeping noise, and Rouge looked at her wrist device.

"Yes, this Rouge." she answered. "Right, we'll be there soon."

I never understood that. There was no voice heard whatsoever, and yet she answered. Maybe it was just her bionic hearing.

"It looks like Sonic and his friends found something too. Let's go." she stated.

Shadow looked at Omega regretfully.

"It's not like we can do anything for him now."

Shadow slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

He started walking, fists clenched in anger. Rouge followed him after looking back at Omega one last time. I was hesitant to leave. I felt bad leaving him like this.

I reached into a bag I'd found, and pulled out a small gray blanket and put it over him. It didn't fully cover him, but I felt a little better thinking he might stay warmer.

I turned around and ran after Rouge and Shadow, who were waiting for me.

Rouge had a small smile on her face, while Shadow's usually stoic expression had softened.

"Well, are we going or what?" I asked.

We headed for the edge of town.

xoxoxo

Rouge and I were sitting on the ground while Shadow paced around impatiently.

"_**I**_ could've been here and back by now..." I muttered.

"You remind me of somebody, ya know?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

"Let me guess, a hedgehog wiiiith...red streaks and black quills?"

"Bingo."

Rouge and I giggled while Shadow gave an annoyed humph.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

Sonic and his two friends ran up to us.

"Bout time." I huffed, standing.

"You guys are so slow." Rouge sighed.

"Lookie what I found!" I exclaimed happily, holding up the emerald.

"A Chaos emerald! You already found one!" Tails gasped.

"Yep. In case you didn't know, I'm a real treasure hunter, unlike a certain echidna." Rouge smirked at Knuckles.

Knuckles stalked up to her.

"What was that?" he growled.

I giggled, and noticed Shadow glaring at the crimson echidna.

"Aw, protective aren't we?" I muttered, smirking.

Shadow didn't respond, just continued to watch Knuckles until he stepped away from Rouge.

Knuckles and Rouge were funny to watch, but I don't really like them as a couple. I'm more of a Shadouge supporter.

"So, did you find anything?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, there's a signal saying there's a Chaos emerald here, but..." Tails trailed off as he looked in the direction of a dark mountain.

"You mean we have to go through there?"

"You can stay here if you want." Knuckles grumbled, stepping closer to her again.

Only I heard Shadow's soft growl. I smirked again.

"Alright, let's move out everybody." I called, heading for the mountain.

"Don't be late." Sonic chuckled.

"Same to you." Shadow retorted, following me. Everyone else followed us.

xoxoxo

R&R!


	4. Mephiles' Whisper

After attacking a bunch of weird fire creatures, while I waited on the sidelines behind some rocks or whatever I could find, the Mobians and I finally reached a clearing.

A Chaos emerald hovered over a lava pit. Rouge jumped into the air and flew up to it.

"I found a Chaos emerald." she announced.

Oh no, I forgot about this.

"Wait Rouge!" I yelled.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow shouted.

There was a roar, and a giant worm looking thing burst from the lava. Rouge landed and Shadow got in front of her. The others got ready to fight, while I hid behind Tails.

The worm, a form of Iblis, shot lava balls at us. Everyone dove out of the way, including me. I ducked behind some rocks.

"Go for it, you guys." I cheered, peeking over the rocks.

Shadow flung Chaos spears at it, while Sonic Spin dashed it on another side.

Iblis roared angrily, and a large ring of fire burst out from its body, throwing everybody back. It shot another lava ball...directly at me.

I was frozen in place as it came closer. I could feel the heat radiating from it.

I faintly heard Rouge yell my name, and as the fireball came closer I screamed. There was a split second where arms picked me up, then I was out of the way, and the rocks were blown to bits.

"That was close." Sonic said with a laugh. He set me on the ground, where I sat shivering slightly, despite the intense heat.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Just stay here, and we'll handle this firebug."

I nodded, and Sonic ran back at the worm.

After about 30 minutes, Iblis was finally defeated, and he was reduced to a small flame.

"Whew..." Rouge sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"About time that thing went down." Knuckles panted.

"Alright let's get this Chaos Control on the road."

"Wait, we haven't found Milo yet!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I gotta get back to our time so we can save Elise." Sonic said, regret showing on his face.

Elise, I'd totally forgotten about her.

By now, Eggman must've kidnapped her again, and Sonic would be going back to rescue her.

"Right, Elise. Then you guys go, but I'm not leaving without my Milo." I retorted.

"Kassie, we'll come back and find him. I promise, but right now we have to get back so we can do some research." Rouge said tentatively.

"No. I'm staying until I find him; I'm not about ta..." I trailed off when a strange sensation overtook me.

It felt weird, like I was being drawn toward something.

_Someone..._

My eyes widened, and I looked out into the distance.

"Hey, you ok?" Sonic asked.

I didn't answer, and then started running.

Where, I don't know, but somehow my feet knew where to go.

"Kassie get back here!" Shadow yelled.

He looked at Sonic.

"We'll do Chaos Control, and you guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go."

Shadow and Sonic each held up a Chaos emerald, and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

A portal opened up, and Sonic's gang immediately jumped into it.

"You go to Rouge." Shadow ordered.

"Shadow, there's no way I'm-"

"Rouge."

Shadow's tone told her she should probably do what he said.

She jumped through the portal, and Shadow tossed the Chaos emerald in after her.

Shadow looked back in the direction Iblis had been, and saw Mephiles rise from the ground.

Their eyes locked for a minute, before Mephiles flew off. Shadow raced after him.

Xoxoxo

I was panting badly, but I didn't stop. He was near, very near...

I reached a large clearing that looked familiar, but I couldn't recall it at the moment.

I looked around, but I couldn't see Milo anywhere.

"Where are you?" I murmured.

"Depends on who you're looking for." a deep voice that sent chills up my spine replied.

I slowly turned to face the speaker. There was no mistaking it.

My eyes locked with a pair of bright green ones that were slitted like a cat's.

"Who might you be?" Mephiles inquired, slowly walking towards me.

I suddenly realized why this place was familiar. This was where he and Shadow had fought the first time.

"Uh...I'm...uh..." I stammered, backing up a little.

"Shy are we?" he chuckled.

I blushed slightly.

"I'm...I'm just looking for someone..."

"Who?"

I gulped. "Uhh...no one you know..."

"Try me."

I gulped again. This had to be the worst idea I've ever had, and believe me, there've been a lot of those...

Xoxoxo

Milo's POV...

I heard a voice, and my ears perked up.

I lifted my head, and swiveled my ears in the direction it came from.

"I'm looking for someone..."

It was a girl's voice.

**Her **voice!

I jumped to my feet and ran to the edge of the rock.

I saw a strange looking girl facing a strange looking hedgehog thing.

The girl spoke again, and I recognized **her** voice.

I jumped down the way I came, and ran toward **her** with a joyful yowl.

Xoxoxo

My POV

I heard a yowl, and broke my gaze from Mephiles to see an orange cat running towards me.

To say I was overjoyed, despite the danger close by, was an understatement.

I ran toward Milo and met him halfway, and he leapt into my arms.

Normally, he'd scratch my arms up if I hugged him as tightly as I was, but he didn't. He just purred like an engine.

"I missed you, kitty." I said with a smile.

Mephiles clearing his throat brought my attention back to the danger at hand.

"Uh, like I was saying, I was looking for my cat." I stammered standing and backing away.

"I believe that. I just wanted to see if you happened to know a Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Um, nope. Never heard of him. Now, we'll be on our way-"

I was cut off when my phone rang. I hit answer, and too late realized I had it on speaker, and Shadow started shouting as soon as I answered.

"Kassie! Where the hell are you? I have been looking all over for you! Rouge and the others already went back to the present! You better tell me where you are right now, or I'll-"

I hung up, and smiled nervously at Mephiles.

"Uh, heh heh...don't you just hate wrong numbers?" I asked; sweat beading up on my skin.

Mephiles chuckled, and before I had a chance to run he threw a glowing purple orb at me.

A yellow energy bolt hit it, and a small explosion threw smoke into the air. When it cleared, Shadow stood in front of me, glaring at Mephiles.

"Sh-Shadow?" I stammered.

"So, decided to void your return ticket, now did you?" Mephiles asked mockingly.

I remembered this scene; it was one of my favorites.

"Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?" Shadow asked, ignoring Mephiles question.

"The answer's yes and no." Mephiles replied.

His answer had always kinda confused me.

Wait a second, this scene...it was called Mephiles' Whisper for a reason.

_'This is the scene where-'_ I let out a quiet gasp.

"Perhaps it's better to show you." Mephiles raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

An apparition appeared, and as Shadow looked at it closely, he let out a soft gasp that I could barely hear, and he took a small step back. Before us was an image of a strange capsule like device, and inside it was Shadow…though he didn't look too lively.

"Yes, that's you," Mephiles assured him, "After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened?"

Shadow looked back at him.

"A search for the guilty." Mephiles finished, waving his hands kinda like a magician as he spoke. "Who did this you may ask?"

"Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power, they feared it."

Shadow slowly looked down, and I could tell he was very upset despite his impressive cover up.

"They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down." Mephiles continued.

I gave Shadow and sympathetic look.

"Come with me, Shadow." Mephiles offered, holding his hand out to him.

I felt my heart jump up to my throat.

"Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It's only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice."

I looked up at Mephiles, then back at Shadow, who had been silent all this time.

"That's absurd." he finally spoke. He glared up at Mephiles.

"Whatever it is you wanna do, you can do it alone."

"HA!" I shouted in triumph, smirking up at Mephiles. The twosome gave me an annoyed glare, and I glanced at the ground. "Sorry…"

"You forgive humanity this folly then?" he asked, indicating the apparition.

Shadow looked at his hand and closed it into a fist.

"I determine my own destiny." he said, nodding in acceptance.

Mephiles glared down at us, and then threw his arms out. A blinding light flashed, then dimmed, and Mephiles had an entirely new look. Most called it his crystalline form.

Personally, it was my favorite form of his. At the moment however, I realized this wasn't a game, I could really get hurt or worse.

"Get back, Kassie." Shadow ordered, getting into a fighting stance.

"Can do." I replied. I ran behind a large pillar of rock, and Milo and I watched the twosome, feeling the tension and loathing in the air.

This was the best fight of the game, next to the last fight between these two of course.

Xoxoxo

And now, the fight between Mephiles and Shadow begins! R&R!


	5. Shadow vs Mephiles

Shadow lunged at Mephiles, but he suddenly vanished, and dozens of his freaky shadow things appeared, flying around the area. Most of them flew at Shadow, and he easily destroyed them with one blow.

"Go Shadow! Kick their freaky butts!" I shouted.

Suddenly Milo yowled, and I looked down at him. He was looking off to my right, and when I glanced up, I saw a couple of shadows floating next to me. I yelped and took off. I scrambled over to Shadow and ducked behind him.

"I told you to stay back." He growled, frying two shadows with a Chaos Spear.

"I am, I'm staying back behind you!" I replied, eyeing the shadows nervously.

"I have to find these shadows origins. Where the hell is he?" Shadow growled to himself.

I glanced around, and caught movement below us. I looked down to see Shadow's shadow moving of its own accord.

"Uhh, Shadow?"

He looked at me, then at his shadow, and narrowed his eyes.

"Get back."

I hastily moved away, and he gained a reddish glow around him. Suddenly Mephiles was expelled from the shadow, and he looked a little surprised.

"Shadow…" he growled. I could practically hear the hatred in his voice.

He threw an orb at Shadow, who grabbed us and jumped out of the way. He landed next to the pillar again and stuck me behind it.

"Now stay HERE!" he growled, before returning to the battle.

I frowned after him, before glancing down at Milo.

"He seems so much nicer in the games." I grumbled. Milo merely yawned.

I heard some explosions, and glanced around the pillar. Shadow was going at Mephiles' gremlins, while Mephiles himself was keeping his distance. Every time Shadow would get close to him, more shadows would pop up and keep him at bay while Mephiles retreated further away.

I had to do something besides hide behind a rock and hope for the best. Mephiles moved into view with his back to me. Shadow was in front of him with his back to him, so he didn't see the demon. Mephiles was forming an orb of dark energy.

Before I could call out to Shadow, Mephiles threw it, and hit home. Shadow was thrown forward, and the shadows lunged at him. He was overwhelmed, and the shadows had him sufficiently subdued. Mephiles snickered, and slowly started towards him.

I had to move now, or else both us were done for. I glanced around, and picked up a good sized rock about the size of my fist. I slowly moved out from behind the rock, and Mephiles still had his back to me, and the shadows were too busy keeping Shadow in their grip to notice me.

Taking a breath, I drew my hand back, and threw it. The area was filled with loud cursing as Mephiles held the back of his head, my rock thumping to the ground next to his feet.

This world must've had a way of making me good at things I wasn't normally in my world, like enough strength to push Shadow down, enough speed to keep ahead of him, and apparently, my aim. Hopefully that speed thing could kick in again, cuz Mephiles' glare told me I wouldn't get it easy for that.

I whipped around and took off shouting, "HEEEELP!" or, "Stay! Bad demon!"

The sound of gun fire filled the air, causing me to drop to the ground and cover my head. I glanced up, finding myself in one piece, and looked around. A loud blast from where I'd come told me Shadow had broken free, and we were all looking for the cause of the previously mentioned gun fire.

A large, bulky red form was standing before us, red eyes observing us.

"Omega…" Shadow murmured.

The large robot slowly made his way over to us.

"Now is designated time, I shall assist." He announced.

He fired at Mephiles, while Shadow once again whisked me back to the rock where Milo sat, waiting patiently.

"Must I say it again?" Shadow growled.

"No, no I'm good." I replied with a nervous smile.

Shadow ran back to the fight, and with Omega, the tables had turned. While Omega was blasting the shadows, Shadow was attacking Mephiles head on. Explosions rocked the area, and I was jumping up and down in excitement, cheering.

"Woo! Go team go! Fight, fight, fight! You can do it boys, and you can do it right!"

Omega blew up a wall of shadows, and Shadow blasted Mephiles with a Chaos Spear.

"Fire cracker, fire cracker, six boom ba! Shadow, Omega, Shadow, Omega! Ra, ra, ra!"

Shadow rolled his eyes before he and Mephiles charged at each other.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake! Stick it to that demon snake!"

Mephiles, who'd been grip locked with Shadow, paused from fighting and glared at me with annoyance.

"Do you mind?" he growled.

I gave him a dead pan stare, before leaning against the rock.

"Mephiles, Mephiles, he's our man, if he can't do it- GREAT!" I yelled, jumping up at the great part to add emphasis.

Mephiles and Shadow were giving me an odd look, before the former glanced at Shadow.

"Where do you find these people, in a mental institution?"

Shadow shrugged, before charging at Mephiles again.

About two minutes later, Mephiles was knocked back by Shadow and Omega, and bounced on the ground before skidding to a stop.

"Ha, take that ya demonic freak!" I yelled as I ran over to the group. "Shadow always kicks butt! Just like he did with Black Doom!"

Shadow glanced at me. "How much else do you know about me?" he asked in annoyance.

"What part of 'I know everything that has happened and will happen' do you not understand?"

I noticed Mephiles' ears perk up at this as he got to his feet. He lifted his hand and formed one of his orbs, and floated into it and vanished.

"Mephiles!" Shadow growled, before grabbing my arm and leaping into it, Omega close behind.

Everything turned bright purple as we flew through time, and I held Milo tightly as I clung to Shadow. There was a bright light up ahead, and we were blinded for a moment, before landing on solid concrete ground.

Looking around, I deduced we were in Soleanna. Shadow was looking around for Mephiles, but he was long gone.

"It appears Mephiles is no longer here," Omega remarked in a cliché monotone voice.

"No kiddin'." I muttered.

"I shall assist in pursuing him."

Shadow nodded, and we set off through the city.

It was full of Eggman's robots, who seemed dead set on nabbing Shadow. That was their death wish though; Shadow blew 'em to pieces before they got within 2 feet of us. Milo and I were riding on Omega's shoulder, which gave us a pretty good view of everything. What I'd give to have had my video camera right now, this would've been great for a video or something.

After a few minutes, we finally reached what looked like a storage area. Shadow had gotten in touch with Rouge earlier, and we agreed to wait here for her. Milo was satisfied curling up in the sun, while I distracted myself playing 'What Am I?' with Shadow and Omega.

"Man you two are good…" I grumbled. Shadow smirked, and I tried to think of something else. After a minute, I got an idea and smirked myself.

"Okay, here's a new one. I'm three feet tall, grouchy all the time, and peaches are my favorite fruit." I announced.

Shadow gave me a confused look, while Omega spoke.

"I have my answer." He moved his arm and pointed at Shadow.

"And bingo, Omega's our winner!" I laughed.

"I am not grouchy all the time!" Shadow retorted.

Even Milo and Omega were looking at him as skeptically as they could.

"And how'd you know I liked peaches?"

"Actually, that was a guess. But, good to know, thank you." I replied.

"Well, hello everyone."

We all turned to see Rouge.

"Seems Eggman's robots are lookin' for you. What'd you do _this_ time?" she asked.

"Nothing. They're probably after Mephiles."

"What is Eggman up to? Who is Mephiles?" Omega asked.

"I'm gonna ask him directly." Shadow replied, starting to walk off.

"Wait a minute Shadow!" Rouge called.

"I can handle this alone. You keep track of Mephiles, and make sure _someone_ stays out of trouble."

All eyes landed on me, and I waved a little. Shadow snickered, and walked off.

"Huh, he finally shows up again, and leaves before even saying hello. Nice to see his little trip hasn't changed his attitude." Rouge remarked with a smirk.

"So, any word from Sonic on that princess?" I asked.

"Nothin' yet. While we wait for prince charming to come back, let's find out what we can about the Scepter of Darkness." Rouge replied.

'_Boooring…'_ I thought.

Rouge contacted G.U.N., and I plopped down next to Milo.

"I'll bet Shadow'll have more fun busting into a base than we will…" I muttered.

Then I perked up, and Milo glanced up at me.

"Milo, I know what we're gonna do today."

Milo mreowed in annoyance, and I motioned for him to shush.

::::::::::::::::

Yeah, Phineas and Ferb shout out there. Gotta love that show. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far. What do you think we're gonna get into, hm? ;-)


	6. Mephiles Strikes Again

Shadow blew a hole in the roof and dropped down to the floor, glaring at a chair.

"Wouldn't the door have been easier?" The chair swiveled around, revealing Eggman. "So, whatta ya want now?"

"Who is Mephiles, and why are you trying to capture him?" Shadow growled.

"If you want to know so badly, you should go find him yourself," Eggman replied, "But here's a hint, it's all linked to the Soleanna disaster ten years ago…"

"The Solaris Project."

"Indeed. When you find Mephiles, you must bring him to me at once, then I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Shadow thought it over, and nodded.

"By the way, you might want to get to the front fast. I believe a friend of yours might be in some trouble."

Eggman pulled up a video feed from a camera. It showed a few robots surrounding a white haired girl holding a cat.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Shadow exclaimed as he stormed out of the room.

::::::::::::

"Maybe I should've listened to Shadow." I mumbled as the robots closed in on me and Milo.

"Yes, maybe you should have."

The robots were blown to bits, and Shadow landed beside me.

"Uhh, heh heh…hi?"

Shadow glared at me.

"Sooo, how'd it go?"

"The Doctor says to bring Mephiles to him if we find him."

"Well, we're not actually gonna do that right?"

"Of course not."

"Good, cuz it'd be pretty bad if he had a way to time travel."

"No kidding."

We started walking.

"Exactly how did you manage to sneak away from Rouge _and_ Omega?"

"I told 'em I was gonna go find something to eat and followed you."

Shadow chuckled a little, before suddenly pausing and looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He glanced behind me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me and Milo behind him with a growl. I glanced behind us, and saw Mephiles.

"Hey, what're you doing here? You're supposed to be in town with Silver or something." I stated.

Shadow and Mephiles glanced at me questioningly.

"Er, I mean…ahhh, it's Mephiles!"

"What're you doing here?" Shadow growled.

"It's a simple matter. Just let me have the girl, and you can leave without any harm." Mephiles replied calmly, as if discussing the weather.

He was after me? Why?

Shadow moved in front of me.

"Why? What do you want with her?" he asked.

"None of your concern."

"Kassie, get back. This won't take long…" Shadow growled as he moved towards Mephiles.

I nodded, and Milo and I scrambled behind a destroyed robot.

"Go Shadow, go!" I cheered.

Shadow lunged at Mephiles, who ducked out of the way. He threw a punch, and nailed Shadow in the ribs and sent him flying into a tree. Shadow struggled to catch his breath, while Mephiles turned towards me. I gulped, shrinking under his amused gaze.

Shadow, still winded, managed to get to his feet, and ran at Mephiles again. Mephiles turned toward him and grabbed his fist inches from his face. His other hand curled into a fist, and he socked Shadow in the gut.

The ebony hedgehog collapsed as he struggled for air.

"Shadow!" I yelled as I raced towards him.

"Stay back!" he shouted while Milo yowled.

Mephiles stepped in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"Now my dear, don't make this any harder than it has to be." He stated as he tried to yank free.

He opened a purple dome around us, and I heard Milo yowl again.

"Kassie!" Shadow yelled.

Then we vanished.

::::::::::::::::

We reappeared in a dark room filled with computers and other technology.

"Let go of me ya walking chandelier, I have rights!" I yelled.

Mephiles snorted as he released my arm.

"Walking chandelier, yeah, never heard that one before…"

"Whatta you want?" I growled.

"I couldn't help but hear your little comment earlier about how you know everything that will happen in the future. That could be quite…useful for my objectives."

Oh yeah, when we were in the future after Shadow beat Mephiles the first time. Me and my big mouth…

"Yeah so what? I'm not helping you release Iblis. Unlike Silver, I'm not stupid enough to believe every single thing you say!"

"Yes, that hedgehog is rather naïve, isn't he? But unlike him, you're smart, so you know I can be rather impatient when people refuse to listen to me…"

I gulped, but crossed my arms, indicating I wasn't changing my mind.

"You know I wouldn't think much of taking out your friends, like that annoying cat of yours."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Of course I would."

I glared at him, while he simply stared at me. We both knew I was trapped.

"Now then, exactly how much do you know?"

"Alright, you want a prediction? Fine…if you continue down your current path…"

I closed my eyes in seemingly deep thought, and heard Mephiles stepping closer.

"You will find yourself…" I opened my eyes again, glaring at him. "2 feet in front of me."

Mephiles stopped, before glancing around. He realized what I'd said, and glared at me.

"Cute, how about something helpful?"

"Hmph, nothing interesting happens right now. Silver fights Shadow, Sonic goes to save the princess again, and- you know, I never figured you for an evil lair kind of guy. I always wondered where you went off screen. Hey, what's that?"

I wandered past Mephiles to a large computer.

"Wow, this beats my TV by a long shot! Can I borrow this for movies or something sometime?"

Mephiles was looking at me like I was nuts. I'll admit, it was strange I could be so excited despite being so close to a psychotic demon bent on destroying time.

"No. I use it to locate the emeralds."

"Oh, you can't just sense them or something?"

"I can, but this tracks emeralds throughout time. It makes it a lot easier to find them."

"Oh."

Suddenly it let off an alarm.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled.

"Idiot, it means it found a Chaos emerald…well, I'm definantly not leaving you hear with it, so looks like you're going on a little field trip."

"Oh yay, haven't been on one of those since 8th grade."

Mephiles grumbled under his breath as he created a time portal. It encased us, and we vanished into time.

::::::::::::::::::

Looks like Shadow's not the only one I annoy. ^^

Next chapter will have some surprising twists. R&R!


	7. A Chaotic Time

We reappeared in a lush green meadow, surrounded by rocky cliffs.

"Alright, I can sense Chaos energy nearby…" Mephiles murmured, before glaring at me. "Don't try to run off, because if you do-"

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, wandering around. Mephiles growled, before scanning the area.

I did similarly, and spotted some old ruins.

"Well, if I were a magical gem that is definitely where I'd be." I stated, starting towards it.

Mephiles grabbed my arm and pulled me back, before starting towards them himself. I glowered at him, and trailed after him. We walked past various destroyed stone buildings, before coming across a clearing, and in the center was an alter with a red emerald floating on it.

"Found it." I stated, moving towards it.

Once again I was yanked back, and Mephiles moved forward to grab it. I crossed my arms with a huff, and observed the area. That's when I noticed the 4 suspicious looking prongs sticking out of the ground around the clearing.

"Umm…Mephiles?" I called nervously.

"Shut up." Mephiles growled.

He reached for the emerald, but seconds after he grabbed it, electricity shot from the prongs and struck Mephiles. He shouted in fury as it formed a sphere around him and pinned his arms to his sides. It looked similar to the machine Eggman had used to trap Sonic in Sonic Unleashed.

"Well, that was easier than expected."

A machine lowered from the sky, and I immediately recognized the passenger as it landed.

"Eggman?" I exclaimed in confusion.

Exactly when did THIS happen in the game? I never saw this! Wasn't Eggman supposed to be with Sonic and Elise in a malfunctioning ship or something?

"You were a lot easier to trap than I thought, Mephiles, I was expecting more of a challenge. It appears a Chaos emerald was the perfect bait." Eggman remarked, ignoring me.

I glanced at Mephiles, who was glaring daggers at the doctor.

"You'd be wise to release me, Doctor." He hissed.

"You're in no position to be demanding things." Eggman stated, stroking his mustache.

A glint caught my eye, and I discovered that Mephiles had dropped the emerald after being trapped. I snatched it up, and observed the duo once more. Mephiles was steadily forcing his arms to move, energy on the verge of forming.

"No, no, no." Eggman said, turning a dial. The electric currents intensified, and Mephiles growled as he was forced back into his former position.

As I was watching them, I realized this could be my chance to escape with an emerald in hand.

'_I get kidnapped, but escape a few minutes later with a Chaos emerald. Ha! Wait till Shadow hears this!' _ I thought as I made to run.

Before I did though, I glanced at Mephiles. I had never seen him this powerless, even when Shadow and Omega had beaten him down. The current intensified again, and he let out another furious, yet pain filled shout. I glanced at the emerald, then at Mephiles, then back again. Was I really gonna let Eggman capture Mephiles?

I sighed. "Aww, dangit!"

Eggman laughed.

"Finally, your time traveling ability will be mine!"

Mephiles glared at him, growling lowly in his throat, when a shout caught both their attention.

"Hey Mcnosehair!"

A fist sized rock struck Eggman's head, and he let out a loud yelp as he massaged his head. As he was busy, I scrambled into the air machine and raced over to the controls.

"Why you little brat!" Eggman shouted, reaching for me.

I kicked his leg, and he yelped again while I looked at the controls.

"Okay, let's see, what's this do?"

I pushed a button that looked like it would help, but that was proven wrong when the ship lurched upward, causing both of us to yelp.

"What are you doing?" Eggman shouted.

I pushed another button, and few bullets were shot out and struck a nearby cliff.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Mephiles growled.

"I'm trying to help, you idiot!" I shouted in reply as I dodged around Eggman again.

I caught a glimpse of Mephiles, who had a surprised expression on his face. Whether it was because no one had spoken to him so boldly before, or because I just said I was trying to help him, I couldn't really tell.

I found another button, and pushed it, and the two large arms on the sides of the ship dropped while a console popped out with two levers and one yellow button in the center.

"Here we go." I said excitedly.

I pulled on the levers, not entirely sure what I was doing. The arms flew at the machine, and struck two of the prongs, I pushed the yellow button, and was happy to see they grabbed the other two, and pulled them out of the ground. Mephiles was freed, and he dropped to the ground, catching his breath.

"Yeah, I rock!" I exclaimed, pumping my hand in the air.

I accidently hit one of the levers, and the right arm flung one the prongs. It grazed the ship, and I yelped as I struggled to regain my balance. I stumbled towards the edge…and fell right over the side.

I saw the ground coming up to meet me, and I screamed as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Then I felt arms catch me, and I was safely set on the ground. I cracked my eyes open to see who my rescuer was…and was stunned to see Mephiles.

"M-Mephiles?" I exclaimed in confusion.

Mephiles didn't reply, and glared up at Eggman with almost as much hate as when he was glaring at Shadow. Eggman glanced down at us nervously.

"Er, maybe I'll just be on my way…"

Mephiles flung an orb at him, and it barely missed him.

"If you're not gone in five seconds, I won't miss." Mephiles growled.

Eggman hastily nodded, and put the ship in drive and flew off.

After he left, Mephiles and I glanced at each other.

"Umm…so, uh, are you, um…okay?" I stammered.

Mephiles didn't answer, and studied me carefully.

"You had a perfectly good opportunity to escape, yet you didn't…why?" he asked.

"Well, it just…didn't seem right leaving you like that. I mean, if Eggman got you, he'd be able to travel through time and stuff, which wouldn't be good…"

Mephiles continued to study me, before nodding.

"Soo, why'd _**you**_ save _**me**_?" I asked.

Mephiles glanced away.

"For one, you're more valuable to me alive, and I was merely returning the favor."

"Right."

I think we both knew the reasons we said weren't out real reasons, but we didn't press the matter.

"It appears he got the emerald…" Mephiles grumbled.

I froze, subconsciously feeling inside my pocket.

"Uh, yeah…real shame…"

Mephiles glanced at me curiously.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing…" I replied, backing away.

Mephiles followed me.

"Give me it."

"No."

"Give me the emerald!"

I yelped and whipped around, taking off, Mephiles not far behind.

"Gratitude doesn't mean much to you does it!" I shouted.

Mephiles caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Hand it over you little brat!"

"Let go!"

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Mephiles jumped back as something flew at him. A kunai lodged into the ground where he'd been. A purple figure materialized in front of me.

"E-Espio?" I stammered. The ninja chameleon glanced back at me.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He glared at Mephiles as the demon stepped toward us. Two more animals joined us.

"Back off pal!" Vector growled.

"Yeah, back off!" Charmy added, though he was hiding behind Vector.

Mephiles glared at us.

"Hmph, very well, you're free for now," he growled, a purple orb forming above him, "But next time, you will not be so fortunate."

He floated into the orb and vanished.

The trio turned to me.

"Well that was close." Vector stated.

"I'll say, why was he after you anyway?" Charmy asked.

"Probably cuz I had this." I replied, pulling out the red emerald.

"Hey, a Chaos emerald. You should give it to Sonic or Shadow, where ever they are." Vector said.

"I plan to, but I don't know where they are, or where I am for that matter."

"We're not too far from Soleanna, we could look for 'em there. I heard Sonic's in town."

"Great, hopefully we find Shadow, Rouge, or Omega too."

"So, who are you exactly?" Espio asked.

"My name's Kassie."

"I'm Vector, and they're Espio and Charmy. We're-"

"The Chaotix, I know."

"Really? Ha, see boys, told we'd get famous!"

"Sure, fame, that's how I know you…"

"Let's go, Vector, I wanna get something to eat!" Charmy whined.

"I'm for that, let's move out, Chaotix!" Vector announced.

We nodded, and set out for Soleanna.

:::::::::::::::::

How was that for a little twist? R&R!


	8. Lost and Found

We finally reached town, and the first thing we did was try to find a good restaurant.

"I vote Chinese!" I exclaimed.

"There's Chinese food here?" Charmy asked.

"Actually, I did find a place earlier when I was following Shadow."

"Well, then lead the way." Vector stated.

I nodded and started walking, but shouts made us stop short.

"Please stop!"

"Back off!"

"This is for the future!"

We all glanced at each other, than ran towards the shouts. We found a small group as the cause.

"Hey, isn't that Sonic?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, and Amy and that princess,0 Elise too!" Vector added.

"Who's the other guy?"

"That's Silver!" I replied.

"Who's he?" Charmy asked.

"Er, really long story…"

We watched Sonic and Silver as they continued their fight, before Sonic finally knocked Silver back. He dropped to one knee, panting. Sonic cautiously approached him.

"Hey…" he started, but was cut off when Silver blasted him back into a building with telekinetic energy. He fell to the ground, winded, and Silver approached him.

"Is this a joke? How can you cause the destruction of the world?"

"What're you talking about?" Sonic panted.

"It doesn't matter. This is for the future."

Suddenly, two robot arms appeared and snatched Elise. Eggman, perched in his flying machine, appeared. Dang, he moved fast. Just twenty minutes ago he was attacking me and Mephiles.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." He announced, before flying off with Elise in hand.

"Elise!" Sonic yelled.

"Honestly, she gets caught way too easily…" I muttered.

Sonic made to move, but Silver blasted him again.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled.

"Sonic's down for the count!" Vector exclaimed.

"What's with that guy?" Espio asked.

I glanced at Amy, who had a horrified look on her face. I had to do something, cuz obviously she wasn't. I dropped my bag and ran forward.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted, jumping and grabbing onto Silver Amy style.

"HEY! Get off of me!" he yelled as he twisted around, trying to grab me. "Let go! What're you- WHO IS THIS CHICK?"

"Go Kassie! Woo!" Charmy cheered. He and Vector were bouncing around in excitement.

Sonic stood and glanced at us.

"Er, thanks, Kass."

"No prob! Now go save the damsel who's in constant distress!" I yelled.

He nodded, and took off. Silver shouted threats and insults as he continued to try and throw me off.

"Let go of me you brat!"

"Come on, that all you got? You don't mess with me!"

"I didn't _do_ anything _to_ _you_!"

"Hey, um, Kassie was it, you can let him go now!" Amy announced.

Vector had to pull me off.

"I think he got the message." He stated.

"Geez! What is wrong with you!" Silver exclaimed.

"What's wrong with YOU?" I shot back.

Silver paused.

"Mephiles isn't trying to help you, he's a liar!"

"Why should I believe you? You just freakin assaulted me!"

"You were attacking my friend!"

"Yeah, if I'd known it was Sonic you were after, I wouldn't have helped you!" Amy growled.

"It's for the sake of my world! He's going to cause destruction!"

"You sure it's not Shadow we're talking about?" Charmy asked. Espio shushed him.

"I don't believe that. Sonic couldn't destroy the world! But if I had to choose between Sonic or the world, I'd choose Sonic!"

Silver seemed stunned, before turning and walking away.

"And, um, sorry about attacking you like that, kinda got caught up in the moment." I added.

Silver paused, turning to look at me. He had curiosity in his eyes, before nodding, and walking away.

"Well, this has been a fun day," I sighed, "Get kidnapped by a psychotic demon, attacked by a crazy doctor, and save an overconfident hedgehog from someone who's even more gullible than Knuckles."

"Can we go get something to eat now?" Charmy asked.

We all sighed. "Fine…"

::::::::::::::::::::::

After finding that restaurant I'd mentioned earlier, we all got udon noodles and sat at a large table.

"This is way good!" I remarked.

"If you think this is good, you should try my cooking." Amy stated.

Charmy, who had gulped down his lunch, got up.

"Where ya goin' Charmy?" Vector asked.

"I'm gonna go find a souvenir or something."

"But you don't have any-"

Charmy flew off before Espio could finish.

"Money."

"So, where do you come from Kassie?" Amy asked.

"Well, it's kind of a confusing story…see, I was sitting at home watching…er, TV, when-"

"Hey Vector!"

Charmy returned in seconds.

"Did ya find something?" Vector asked.

"And should we start running before the cops show up?" Espio added.

"I found a cat, can we keep him?" Charmy asked excitedly. An orange cat was in his arms, looking less than thrilled.

"Wait a minute- Milo!" I exclaimed.

Milo squirmed free of Charmy's grip, and jumped into my arms.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked as I scratched his head.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

We all turned to see Rouge, Shadow, and Omega.

"Hi guys." I waved.

"How'd you get here? From what Shadow told us, Mephiles nabbed you." Rouge asked.

"Well, he did, but then we went to find a Chaos emerald, then Eggman showed up and tried to catch him, but I helped him escape, then he tried to attack me and the Chaotix showed up, then we ran into Amy, Sonic, and Elise, who were fighting Silver, then Eggman showed up again-"

"Kassie slow down!" Rouge exclaimed.

"What do you mean you helped Mephiles escape?" Shadow growled.

"Well, ya know…it just felt wrong letting Eggman get him like that…he looked like he was in pain…"

"Who cares?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna let Eggman get hold of him! Anyway, on to better news. Look what _III've_ got!" I announced in a sing song voice, pulling out the emerald.

"Hey, not bad kid." Rouge remarked, taking the jewel. She stared at it with a loving gaze.

"Where'd you get it?" Shadow asked.

"I swiped it from Mephiles." I replied, full of pride.

"Uh huh, you stole it from Mephiles, I can see that."

"Well, indirectly. I snatched it when Eggman had Mephiles trapped, but I still got it."

"So, you said Eggman got Elise." Rouge said.

"Yeah, Sonic went after him."

"Maybe you should go give Blue a hand, Shadow."

"Why would I do that?" Shadow asked.

"Because Silver's gonna attack him again, and he's gonna need help." I replied.

"Who's-"

"I'll tell ya later. Come on, let's go!"

"Why would I take you along? Mephiles might still be after you."

"Okay then…how about the Chaotix come with us and keep me safe?"

Shadow gave me an incredulous look.

"If they're gonna guard you I might as well just give you to him."

Vector and co. frowned at him.

"Nah, we'll be fine, now come on guys! You too Chaotix!" I stated, taking off. Shadow groaned as he followed.

"Looks like you guys got a new job: babysitting." Rouge snickered.

"Alright, this'll be fun!" Charmy laughed, flying after Shadow and me.

"That depends on how you define fun…" Espio muttered as he followed.

"The Chaotix are on the case." Vector announced, following his team.

"That's what worries me…" Rouge sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::

So, now I have body guards. Charmy's right, this WILL be fun!


	9. Mephiles' True Nature

Getting to Eggman's base was a lot harder than last time. Shadow and Espio took care of the robots, while Vector and Charmy stuck close to me and Milo. If any of the smaller ones got to close, Vector and Charmy would strike with fire and stinger.

"Ya know, I'd question how a crocodile could breathe fire, but then I'd have to question how hedgehogs can run fast or how there could be seven emeralds with magical capabilities." I remarked.

Charmy and Vector snickered, and we pressed on. When we finally got there, we found that I was right. Silver and Sonic once again were duking it out, well, sort of. Sonic was trapped in a telekinetic field, while Elise was once again whisked away by Eggman.

"You'd think Sonic would do better at keeping an eye on her." Charmy stated.

"Well, that's kinda hard when you're trapped in a force field." I said.

"I think it's time we stepped in." Shadow stated, before jumping down from the ledge we were on. He landed between them, and Sonic was released from his hold.

"What? Mephiles, why are you getting in my way?" Silver demanded.

Shadow stood, while the Chaotix and I jumped down to join them.

"Dude, are you color blind or something?" Charmy asked.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow growled.

He glanced behind him at Sonic, who nodded, giving a thumbs up, and raced after Eggman and Elise. Silver glanced at me, and took a step back.

"Relax, I'm not gonna jump on you again." I retorted.

Silver returned his glare to Shadow, and the duo tensed up for a battle.

"Go Shadow!" Charmy cheered excitedly.

Shadow flung a Chaos Spear at Silver, who ducked out of the way. He threw a couple of crates at Shadow with his telekinesis, and Shadow zipped out of the way. It went on like this for a while, and I quickly grew bored.

"Does anybody have anything exciting to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we should help." Charmy replied.

"Nah, five against one wouldn't be fair."

"I don't think we have to." Espio remarked, pointing.

While we had been talking, Shadow had apparently dealt a good blow to Silver. Both panted as they glared at each other, before Silver let out a battle cry and charged at Shadow. Shadow pulled out the green emerald he held onto.

"Chaos Control!"

Time slowed for a minute, as did Silver. Shadow jumped and kicked Silver in the back of the head. The silvery white hedgehog hit the ground, and glowered at Shadow as he struggled into a kneeling position.

"Face it, with a Chaos emerald, you can't win." Shadow stated.

Silver growled at him.

"Won't give up…all depends on me…can't lose…not when I'm so close…"

"Why are…you talking in…short bursts of dialogue?" I asked, pausing every few seconds like Silver. Said hedgehog glared at me in annoyance, before getting to his feet as he pulled out an emerald.

Letting out another cry, he charged at Shadow again.

"Chaos…"

"CONTROL!"

Shadow and Silver both shouted it at the same time, and they were both holding Chaos emeralds, so I'm sure you know what happened next. As they got ready to spring at each other again, a time portal burst into being.

"You…induced Chaos Control." Shadow stated in surprise.

"I'm not giving up! I'm going to fix the future and save the world!" Silver yelled.

I had to giggle a little; he sounded like a 7 year old when he said that.

"Mephiles isn't trying to help you make a better future, he's trying to eliminate the past." Shadow stated.

"What?...What're you talking about?" Silver asked.

"I told you, Mephiles is lying to you. He's just using you to further his own plans!" I replied.

Silver didn't say anything, but he looked torn.

"To know what happened, we must see what took place ten years ago. Follow me if you want the truth." Shadow stated, before jumping through the portal.

Silver stared after him, then slowly nodded, before jumping through.

"Hey wait!" I yelled.

"Here, watch him for me." I handed Milo to Espio, and jumped into the portal.

"I'm coming too!" I yelled.

Hey, it wasn't every day you had a chance to time travel, and I really wanted to see Shadow and Silver in action.

"Hey Kassie wait!" Vector yelled.

The portal closed, and the Chaotix stared at where it had been.

"We just let the girl we're protecting jump through portal and travel back in time. We're the worst baby sitters in history." Charmy stated. Milo hissed at Espio, who hastily dropped him.

"So, now what?" Vector asked.

"I think we should go back to Soleanna and investigate ourselves." Espio replied.

::::::::::::

The portal opened in a long metal hall, and we all landed on the floor.

"Wow, this looks straight out of a science fiction movie." I remarked.

"What're you doing here?" Shadow sighed.

"Like I'm gonna let you have all the time travel fun."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from down the hall. We glanced at each other, before racing towards it. We came to a large lab, and jumped down through a broken window. All around us, lying on the floor, were people.

Most of them weren't moving…or breathing for that matter.

A flash caught our eyes. A ball of fire was floating above a destroyed chamber; below it was a shifting ooze of black.

"That flame…is that…?" Silver murmured.

"That's Iblis." Shadow stated.

"And the wriggling black thing is Mephiles, ya know, before he stole Shadow's…shadow." I added.

"_THAT'S _Mephiles?" Silver asked in surprise. "You mean he's…"

"Part of Solaris, along with Iblis. You see? He's lying to you, because he wants to join with Iblis, which would destroy the world, thus, leading to exactly where you started."

"…Mephiles…and Iblis…make Solaris…"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh, and noticed Mephiles and Iblis moving.

"Hey, guys, they're getting away."

"I'll pursue Mephiles." Shadow stated.

"Me too."

"Then leave Iblis to me." Silver said.

We nodded and started off, but a voice stopped us.

"Wait…"

We turned to see an old man, pushing himself to his knees.

"Seal it with this…" he said weakly, holding out a scepter to Shadow.

"The Scepter of Darkness…" I murmured.

"Hurry." Silver said.

Shadow took the scepter, and we all set off in pursuit of our quarries.

:::::::::::::::

Chasing Mephiles had to be THE HARDEST THING I HAD EVER DONE!

In his mist form, it was hard to keep up with him, and sometimes we'd lose him altogether, before we spotted him sliding along the wall.

"Geez, what's it take to catch this guy?" I panted.

Once again we'd lost sight of him.

"I'll go check over this way." I announced.

"Exactly what do you plan to do if you find him?" Shadow asked.

"Well that depends on how Mephiles reacts. If he attacks me, I run and scream."

Shadow rolled his eyes, and I turned and started down one hall. A few minutes later, I came into a large empty room. Or at least I thought it was empty.

I jumped when I heard a hiss, and glanced around. My eyes landed on a mass of black and purple ooze.

"Mephiles…"

At first I was gonna call Shadow, but something stopped me. Instead, I started towards Mephiles. A small voice shouted that this was a stupid idea, but I ignored it. I knelt down next to the mass.

I don't know what, but something made me reach a hand towards the mass. Hesitantly, I touched it.

Immediately, I was overcome by various emotions.

_Fear._

_Confusion. _

_Shock._

_Anger. _

_FEAR!_

I jerked my hand back, and fell backwards with a yelp. After regaining my senses, I stared at Mephiles. All these emotions coming from Mephiles? I wouldn't expect Mephiles of all people to exhibit them, well, minus anger.

As I was getting up, I heard Shadow.

"Kassie?"

He appeared next to me, looking down at Mephiles.

"Er…found him?" I said.

Shadow snickered, pulling out his Chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

A greenish glow surrounded Mephiles, immobilizing him.

"…What…stop…" a soft voice murmured.

Shadow activated the scepter, and Mephiles started getting sucked in.

"Who…who are…you?" Mephiles asked.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow replied in his usual prideful manner.

"Your face…your form…I will remember…"

We both clearly heard the hatred in his voice as he was pulled into the scepter.

"Your death…certain…you…will DIE…"

With that parting shot, Mephiles vanished into the scepter, which fell to the floor. Shadow and I walked over to it, and Shadow picked it up, before looking up in deep thought.

"That's what he meant…" he murmured.

"He knew you, and you knew him, you just didn't know it yet." I stated.

Shadow glanced at me curiously.

"Hey, I knew about it, and this paradox _STILL_ confuses me."

Shadow chuckled a little.

"Let's find Silver and get out of here." He announced.

"Oh yeah, he must've figured out the whole Iblis seal by now."

"Seal?"

"Yeah, Iblis is sealed inside Elise, and the seal can only be broken if she cries, which is why Mephiles wants to kill Sonic, since he and Elise are friends and all."

Shadow nodded, and we headed for the exit.

:::::::::

We exited the lab, and we found Silver waiting for us, the young Elise sleeping in his arms.

"Did you do it?" he asked, turning to us.

"Yes, and you?" Shadow asked.

"…Yes, the flames are properly sealed."

He walked over to a tree, and set Elise under it.

"It's time to return." Shadow stated.

They did Chaos Control again, opening another portal. Shadow placed the scepter next to Elise.

"You're leaving it here?" Silver asked.

"I already know what becomes of it in the present." Shadow replied.

He grabbed my arm, and we jumped through the portal. I glanced back at Silver, and saw him place the blue emerald next to Elise as well. I gave a small smile.

Then everything became blurry as we traversed through time yet again.

::::::::::::::::::

So, we find out a little more about Mephiles' first and final moments before being sealed away. Could this be leading somewhere? ;-)


	10. Mephiles' Last Stand pt 1

We reappeared in Soleanna.

"I was wondering when you'd get back."

We turned to see Rouge.

"The Chaotix showed and told me you got sent back in time. They and Omega are in pursuit of Mephiles." She stated, pointing towards the end of town.

"What about Milo?" I asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Here kitty, kitty!"

Upon her call, Milo ran up to us and jumped into my arms.

"I thought I told Espio to watch you."

"He said the cat kept hissing at him."

"Milo." I sighed, flicking his ear. Milo mreowled lowly.

"So, what'd you find 10 years ago?" Rouge asked.

"I need you to access G.U.N.'s data base. Find out what materials made up the Scepter of Darkness." Shadow replied, walking towards the area she'd pointed.

"Sure, but you haven't answered my question yet."

"I found the means to seal Mephiles." Shadow snapped, and started off again.

Rouge watched him go, before glancing at me.

"It was kind of a revealing trip." I replied.

She shrugged, and we followed Shadow.

:::::::::::::

Omega fired at Mephiles three times, and he steadily stepped back.

The Chaotix stood beside him, ready to attack.

"This only proves you were created to stop Shadow, the ultimate life form." Mephiles remarked.

Omega drew back in somewhat surprise, and the Chaotix glanced at the two of them in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Charmy asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Mephiles continued, "You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was you-"

He didn't have a chance to finish, as Omega transformed his hands into machine guns, and fired at Mephiles. The demon was hit multiple times, and he fell to his knees. He fell back, letting out a psychotic laugh as he vanished into the ground.

"Okay…" Vector muttered.

"What was that about?" Charmy asked.

They turned to Omega questioningly, but the robot stayed silent.

"Hey!" I yelled as they came into view.

"What just happened?" Rouge asked as we reached them.

Suddenly this scene came back to me, and I bit my lip.

"Uh, why don't we go find somewhere to rest for a bit?" I suggested, grabbing Shadow's arm and trying to pull him towards town. He gave me an odd look.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"N-nothing, just…Omega's probably tired, so let's find a place to recharge."

Omega turned to look at me, then at Shadow.

"Shadow…the one who defeats and seals you in the future…is me." The robot said.

Things were silent for a moment. Shadow's eyes widened, then narrowed at the robot, demanding and confused. The Chaotix were silent, eyes flicking from Omega to Shadow and back. Rouge took a step towards the robot.

"It's…it's so unfair! Shadow's always here to defend the world…but, despite that…"

'_When has anything been fair for Shadow?'_ I thought as I glanced at Shadow. He in turn looked at me.

"You knew about this?"

I hesitantly nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"Eventually when something, or someone, is seen as too powerful…it is seen as a threat…and then the world becomes its enemy…" Omega stated, pointing at Shadow, who had turned away from us.

"But…but that's not fair!" Charmy yelled.

"Charmy." Espio said, trying to quiet him, but the bee didn't listen.

"He saved the world a bunch of times! Sure he was mean at first, but he made up for it! He saved the world from the Black Arms too!"

Shadow started walking away.

"Shadow," Rouge called, and he stopped, "Even if you believe the entire world will turn against you, know that I'll always remain by your side…remember that…"

Shadow looked over his shoulder at her.

"…I will." He said, nodding.

"Hey Shadow?" I called. He glanced at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…I just didn't want to upset you or anything…"

He nodded, and started walking away. We all looked at each other, then followed after him.

::::::::::::::::

We reached the Dusty Desert, and stopped at the entrance.

"Mephiles appears to have headed for that old temple." Rouge stated, pointing in the direction of the temple.

"It appears he's searching for a Chaos emerald." Shadow added.

"He needs them to fuse with Iblis." I said.

"I will seal him before that." Omega announced, closing his claw into a fist.

"You boys sure you wanna come with us?" Rouge asked, looking at the Chaotix.

"You bet!" Charmy replied.

"We're the Chaotix, we never turn away!" Vector added.

"The fate of the world is at stake, we'll do everything we can to prevent that." Espio announced.

"Sides, we still gotta keep an eye on you!" Vector said, patting my head. I giggled a little.

"Okay Milo, ready to save the world?" I asked, looking at the orange cat. He made a noise, and started cleaning his face.

"I'll take that as a yes! Let's go!"

Everyone nodded, and we set off.

:::::::::::::::::

The temple was a challenge to say the least. There were quick sand traps everywhere, and apparently Mephiles was expecting us, cuz his monsters were everywhere too. At one point, I almost slipped and fell into a bottomless black pit, but Espio managed to catch my wrist and pull me to safety.

"Maybe I should carry you until we get to safer ground." He remarked.

"I'm for that." I mumbled.

When we finally reached the end of the chaos, we were met with a large set of stone double doors.

"So, how should we get them open?" Espio asked, setting me down.

"We could always knock." Charmy replied.

"Charmy, I doubt that's gonna-"

Shadow suddenly struck the doors with both hands, and they burst open with a loud crash.

"Or maybe it would…" Espio muttered. Shadow smirked, and we headed in.

"Mephiles!" Shadow yelled as we raced into the large room.

Mephiles was up ahead on an altar with his back to us.

"I was expecting you sooner," he said, glancing over his shoulder at us, "And I see you brought the rest of your little friends. As I'm sure you're aware of, you're already too late."

He turned around, holding the yellow Chaos emerald.

"Aw man…" Charmy muttered.

"But there's still time to change your mind. Join me Shadow, and let us rewrite the future."

"Don't try to deceive me!" Shadow retorted.

"What?"

"He already knows you're just tryin' to use him." Charmy stated.

"Yeah, getting sent back in time 10 years will do that." I added matter-o-factly.

"You have no desire for revenge, you only crave destruction. Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there's nothing left of time itself!" Shadow growled.

Mephiles paused, before dropping his arms to his sides.

"It's a pity Shadow the Hedgehog, truly a shame that you wish to go against me." He muttered. The Chaos emerald glowed, and floated into the air. It released a burst of energy, and we were all knocked back.

Most of everyone landed on their feet, except for me and Vector. This time Shadow caught me, and set me down next to the Chaotix. Mephiles floated down from the altar, and the floor suddenly turned in a squirming blackish purple mass.

"V-Vector?" Charmy squeaked nervously as he and I clung to each other.

"Don't worry, just stay calm." Espio said.

"Yeah! Just stay calm everyone! Be calm! See how calm I am?" Vector exclaimed hysterically.

I glanced across the room at Mephiles, and for a second our eyes locked, before he switched his glare back to Shadow.

"I'll make sure you regret this Shadow the Hedgehog." He growled.

This was gonna be a _loooong_ fight…

::::::::::::::::::

And so begins our final battle with Mephiles!

BTW, my comp's having some issue so it'll be a while before I upload anything else. It might just be some dust build up, but until we can be sure, I'll be taking things slow and easy with this thing. Wish the best of luck please! R&R!


	11. Mephiles' Last Stand pt 2

Shadow lunged at Mephiles, but the demon flew out of the way.

"Drown in darkness!" Mephiles yelled, flinging an orb at him.

Shadow jumped out of the way, and threw a Chaos Spear at him. Mephiles vanished, and the team started looking around for him.

"Where'd he go?" Vector asked.

Charmy and I were near a couple of pillars, out of harm's way.

"So, are we just supposed to stand here and let them have all the fun?" Charmy asked.

"Exactly what can we do against a demon?" I asked.

"I dunno, but it'd beat twiddling our thumbs."

I was about to point out we didn't really have any special powers like Chaos energy or ninja skills, when suddenly something emerged from the ground behind us.

We turned to see a giant purple monster, its large jaws open and displaying its razor sharp teeth. We gazed up at it, mouths hanging open.

"Big monster…" Charmy mumbled.

"Yep…" I added.

At the same moment, we both shouted, "SHADOW!"

The monster let out a roar, before Shadow rammed into it, followed by Rouge and a couple missiles from Omega. We were moved out of the way by Espio, and set us down a few feet away.

"Stay here, you'll be safe." He said.

"That's what you said about our last hiding place." Charmy muttered.

"Hey Espio, Vector, you stay with them, make sure nothin' happens to 'em." Rouge ordered

"Alright."

With our new body guards, we felt much safer.

"Go get him Shadow! Knock his block off!" Charmy cheered.

Mephiles had created three more of the giant monster things, but each were defeated by team Dark. Mephiles was steadily losing his patience, this I could tell. His eyes were glowing brighter, and his attacks much more violent.

Omega was the first to get sent flying, and he slammed into one of the pillars on the other side of the room. Rouge was hit by an orb and flew into one of the pillars next to us.

"I don't think things are going well…" Vector remarked.

"We're doomed…" Charmy moaned.

"Wait, there's still Shadow. If he goes down, _then_ we're doomed." I stated, trying to calm them. I was just as nervous though. Team Dark wasn't supposed to lose, they were supposed to beat Mephiles the first time.

Shadow growled as he lunged at Mephiles, throwing punches and kicks, while Mephiles just as quickly blocked them.

"Come on Shadow get him! Go for the jugular! Right punch! Go!" Charmy and Vector were shouting.

Espio and I were watching silently.

"Do you think he'll win?" I asked.

"Just keep believing." Espio replied quietly.

For some reason, that didn't comfort me.

"We gotta do something." I remarked.

"Like what?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know, just-"

Suddenly there was a small explosion, and a small cloud of smoke was in the center of the room. Shadow flew from it, and hit the ground with a grunt. As he was standing, a black of tendril of smoke wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides, and Mephiles emerged from the smoke. I could picture the smirk on his face as he approached Shadow.

"Okay, now are we doomed?" Charmy asked.

"Umm…give me a sec, I'm thinkin…" I replied.

Mephiles snickered as he circled the trapped Shadow.

"My, my, my most hated enemy now at my mercy, what to do, what to do?" he mused, tilting Shadow's head up. Said hedgehog let out a growl, glaring daggers at Mephiles.

Mephiles snickered, raising his other hand, his claws glinting dangerously.

"HEY!"

A small rock struck the side of Mephiles' head, and he rolled his eyes as he turned to face me and the Chaotix.

"Nice throw!" Vector remarked.

"Now what?" Espio asked.

"Ummm…."

"You don't have a plan?" The Chaotix exclaimed.

"Well, no…honestly I didn't think I'd make it this far…" I mumbled. Milo flicked his tail in annoyance.

An orb hit the ground a few feet away from us.

"Okay new plan. RUN!" I shouted.

We yelped and ran out of the way of another orb.

"We need another plan!" Charmy yelled.

"You think?" I shouted.

As I was running, I tripped over my own foot. Sad, I know. I hit the ground, and glanced behind me to see Mephiles. His hands were raised, an orb forming. I yelped, trying to scramble backwards. As I glanced up at him in fear, he seemed thrown off for a moment, the orb fizzling out, and he was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and deep thought.

Suddenly Espio rammed into him, and Shadow broke free of the mist and jumped in front of me, and he and Espio were standing between me and Mephiles. Vector and Charmy helped me up, and Rouge and Omega rejoined the fight.

Shadow and Omega struck Mephiles with a Chaos Spear and Omega Blast, and he was thrown back. Those last blows must've drained him, as he started melting into a puddle of black goo.

"Eww…" Charmy muttered in disgust.

"Alright, let's get to sealing him." Vector announced.

Shadow stepped forward, the Scepter of Darkness in his hands. It glowed and floated into the air, and Mephiles was sucked into it.

"Well, guess that's that-" Vector started.

Suddenly the scepter glowed brighter, and Shadow took a step back. It shattered, and a bright light filled the area, forcing us to cover our eyes, and the temple shuddered. Milo yowled and jumped into my arms.

"What's goin' on?" Charmy shouted.

After a minute it died down, and we were able to look up.

"It's destroyed!" Rouge yelled.

The scepter was shattered, and the dark mist was swirling around in the air.

"Er, did I forget to mention that the scepter, um, wouldn't work?" I asked, wanting to kick myself for forgetting.

"Yeah, you might've neglected to share that info." Rouge grumbled.

The mist swirled as Mephiles started to reform from it.

"The I of now absorbed your power from your shadow in the past," he stated as his head and arms appeared first, "What may have worked 10 years ago no longer does!"

He sent a blast of energy at us.

"Uh oh." I muttered. Shadow moved in front of me just before it hit. The first wasn't so bad, but the second sent everyone flying. I ended up landing on top of Vector, and he was gasping for air.

"Er, thanks for breaking my fall, Vector." I said with a nervous laugh.

The green and yellow emeralds appeared above Mephiles, moving in an eternity symbol, and he spread his arms. As he did, multiple perfect clones of him appeared, surrounding us.

"Um, guys?" I asked.

Shadow was the first to move, and as he glared up at Mephiles, Rouge and Omega started moving. Espio and Charmy got up, and we helped Vector, who was still trying to catch his breath, to his feet.

"You must realize now you cannot hope to stop me with your 'limited' power." Mephiles stated.

"So you say." Shadow retorted, getting to his feet.

"It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?"

'_Here we go!'_ I thought with a smirk.

Shadow smirked.

"If the world chooses to become my enemy," he said, removing one of his rings, "Then I will fight like I always have."

He removed the other one, and it fell to the ground with a clang.

"Stay close everybody." Rouge stated with a smirk.

There was an explosion of golden light, and I quickly hopped onto Omega's shoulder, along with Charmy and Milo, and we followed Shadow as he plowed through the mass of clones.

"THIS. IS. _AWESOME_!" I shouted.

"WOO-HOO! GO SHADOW!" Charmy cheered.

The clones didn't stand a chance against Shadow at full power.

:::::::::::::::::::

So, we finally beat Mephiles! Or did we? Stay tuned! R&R!


	12. The Seal is Broken

"Well, that was easy enough." Rouge remarked as Shadow collected his rings and put them back on.

"That was awesome!" Charmy cheered.

"So, Mephiles is gone just like that?" Espio asked.

Everyone glanced at me.

"Well, other than the black smear on the floor, he's not here anymore," I replied, "Right now he's probably-"

I cut myself off.

His last fight with Shadow, that was the final scene in Shadow's story. After this was the final story, which started with-

"We gotta find Sonic!" I suddenly yelled, taking off for the exit.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" Rouge yelled after me.

Shadow grabbed the two Chaos emeralds Mephiles had dropped, and they all followed after me.

They caught up with me outside the temple, and Shadow grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"We gotta find Sonic! Mephiles is going after him!" I replied.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, somewhere outside Soleanna! Come on we gotta hurry!"

Everyone nodded, Shadow picked me up, and we took off as fast as we could for Soleanna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soleanna was in sight when the emeralds suddenly flashed, and vanished.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Oh no…" I murmured.

"What's wrong?"

We all glanced behind Shadow, and our mouths dropped open.

"What?" he asked.

"Uhhhh…." I pointed behind him, and he whipped around.

Clouds were swirling above Soleanna, a soft light coming from them. The light pulsated, and something started lowering out of the clouds.

"Um, is that…normal?" Charmy asked nervously.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," I replied sarcastically, "DOES A GIANT MONSTER COMING FROM THE SKY LOOK NORMAL TO YOU!"

"What is that?" Rouge asked.

"Solaris…" Shadow murmured.

There was another burst of light, and it engulfed all of Soleanna, and us too. Everything went white.

::::::::::::::::::

When I was able to see again, everything was dark. Chunks of rock and other objects were suspended in midair, and the only source of light came from a giant orb of light above us.

"Where are we?" a familiar voice asked.

We all turned to see Amy, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Hey Amy!" I called.

They turned to us, and ran over.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"We don't know," Charmy replied, "We saw that Solaris thing come from the sky, then everything went white. Next thing we know, we're here."

"Solaris?" another voice asked.

We all turned to see Silver.

"If it was Solaris, then that must mean the seal of Iblis was broken." He continued.

"How?" Rouge asked.

I glanced over to the right, and froze.

"There was only one way for the seal to be broken."

Everyone but me turned to see Eggman.

"Whatta ya mean?" Vector asked.

"The only way for the seal to be broken was for the princess to be so consumed with despair, that she'd cry, and it seems that was accomplished."

"How?" Espio asked.

"Hey Kassie, what's wrong?" Charmy asked, seeing me completely still.

"This was what I wanted to stop…" I murmured.

Everyone looked in the direction I was, and saw what had my attention.

Elise was a few feet away, Sonic in her lap. He wasn't moving at all.

"Sonic?" Amy exclaimed in shock.

We all ran over to the duo and came to a stop.

"No…you don't think…" Tails murmured.

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed in despair.

Amy dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

The others were mourning silently, except for Charmy, who was balling his eyes out.

"Mephiles played us all for fools." Eggman announced.

"It was his plan all along to make Elise cry, no matter what he had to do." I added.

There was a roar, and the area shook. We all looked up at the orb, which was glowing brighter by the minute.

"At this rate, the space time continuum will be destroyed!" Eggman yelled.

"So let's just destroy Solaris!" Charmy said.

"It's not that simple. Solaris exists in the past, present, and future. Destroying it here, now, would do nothing."

"Well if that's the case, I'll destroy it all at once!" Silver exclaimed.

"Certainly, it might have been possible, if he was still alive." Shadow muttered, glancing at Sonic.

Everyone slumped, and Amy continued crying.

"Sonic! Sonic!"

I sighed sadly, before remembering something.

"Wait a minute! I just remembered something! Sonic's not gone yet, but we need the emeralds!" I announced.

"She's right," Elise said, "I can feel his presence in the wind. It's not too late!"

"Where are the emeralds?" Espio asked.

"Solaris flung them to farthest reaches of this world." Eggman replied.

"If we split up, we should be able to find them fast."

"Great, let's get to it!" I yelled.

Everyone, minus Shadow and Eggman of course, cheered, and ran off in different directions.

"I'll stay here with Elise and Eggman to keep an eye on Solaris! Good luck guys!" I called after them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope this'll quench some of your thirst until I can come up with another chapter! R&R!


	13. Memories are Made of Bliss

It took probably half an hour, it was kinda hard to keep track of time when there was none, but everyone finally returned with at least one emerald. Now, we were all gathered behind Elise, who was on her knees with her hands clasped in a prayer pose. The 7 emeralds surrounded Sonic's body, glowing faintly.

"Oh Chaos emeralds, gems of miracles, please heed my call…" she murmured.

The emeralds glowed brighter as she spoke.

"I wish to save this world, I wish to cleanse my father's sin, and I wish to talk to Sonic…once again!"

The emeralds and Sonic slowly rose from the ground, and Elise stood and approached him. I grimaced slightly; I really didn't like what was coming.

"You have given me so many things, not it's my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me, but please heed my call. Sonic, come back to me…to us!"

"Here we go…" I murmured quietly enough where no one could hear me.

"What?" Rouge asked softly.

Oh yeah, super hearing. Darn it!

"Let's just say this is going to be a little weird…"

Rouge gave me a weird look, before looking back at Elise and Sonic. The princess slowly closed her eyes, and leaned toward Sonic…until their lips finally met…

No one said anything, but I could **FEEL** the awkward! Rouge looked back at me with a face that said, 'Really?', and I shrugged. To those who have played this game, I'll agree with them when they say that THIS was the most awkward scene of any _Sonic_ game.

I mean, really Sega? You couldn't have made Elise a squirrel or a lynx or something so this scene would be less weird? Cuz this scene has led to some long and uncomfortable discussions and pictures respectively. I'm sorry but it just makes no sense! The emeralds and Elise's prayer alone would've been just fine, but no, they had to put in the kiss. Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

I glanced at Amy, and noticed that despite her seemingly calm demeanor, she twitched a little. Everyone else was looking away uncomfortably. Espio and Vector had covered Charmy's eyes, despite his protests of 'I wanna see!' A glow enveloped the area, and when it faded, Sonic was alive and well, and in super form, with one hand on his hip, and his usual smirk on his face.

Elise smiled, before falling to her knees in exhaustion. We moved forward slightly to catch her, but Sonic had it covered.

"Thanks Elise." Sonic said.

She nodded, and everyone cheered happily.

"Alright boys, you're up." I said, pushing Shadow and Silver toward Sonic.

"Wha?" Silver stammered.

"Just go with it."

I backed away, and Sonic held his hands up at the two hedgehogs. They too were encased in a golden light, and when it faded, both were in their super forms. Looking up towards Solaris, they flew off the ground and rocketed towards the glowing entity. Everyone cheered them on.

"Go guys, go kick Solaris butt!" I cheered.

"So, this is it, right? They just beat Solaris and everything's peachy again?" Rouge asked.

"Pretty much." I replied, sitting down beside Milo.

"Great, I could use a vacation after all this."

"By the way, Eggman, how's it feel to know that in 10 seconds Mephiles succeeded in doing the one thing you've failed at for 20 years?"

Eggman huffed, crossing his arms and looked away, muttering something that sounded like, 'Stupid brat…'

I laughed a little, before looking back up at the distant Solaris. 3 golden figures flew around it, and all of them were flinging attacks at one another. I sighed a little; the end of the game was coming close. I didn't particularly like it either. I mean, basically, the whole game gets erased and it never happened. What was up with that? All of the character development everyone had gone through, like Team Dark, was pretty much pointless. Then again though, it also meant Blaze would be revived, so it wasn't totally bad…

It also meant Solaris would be completely erased from existence, and that kinda made me feel bad for Mephiles. Sure he was a psychopath, bent on the destruction of time, but…that time when he saved me from falling, and that fight in the temple when he held back from attacking me, a psychopath wouldn't do that, right? Maybe there was a little good in him, not a lot, but some. Granted he'd turned on me just as quickly, and killed Sonic, but there was something about him…I could just sense that he wasn't all bad…

Uh oh, I had that feeling again. That feeling I got when things were about to go wrong. But how could things go wrong now? Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were in super form, nothing could stop them now, right? They were supposed to win, that was how the game went.

But then again, Shadow and Team Dark were supposed to beat Mephiles both times they fought him and almost didn't. Not to mention the Chaotix were not supposed to be a part of this game at all, yet here they were. So…maybe things weren't going to go as planned…

I suddenly stood, one hand going to the white amulet on my necklace, which was starting to glow faintly.

"Kassie, what's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"Something's…not right…" I murmured.

As I was staring up at where the battle was taking place, I was surrounded by a strange aura, and felt my feet leave the floor. Everyone gasped, and I heard Milo yowl, but my gaze was locked firmly on the growing form of Solaris.

"Kassie!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Charmy yelled.

Honestly, I had no clue, I just felt like I was supposed to be near the fight. Everyone's shouts faded as I flew closer and closer to the battle. A couple of minutes later, I landed on a rocky outcropping that jutted out of the wall of this place.

Everything looked okay; Silver was catching whatever Solaris threw at them and throwing them back, and Sonic and Shadow were sending Chaos Spears at it. So far, things looked like they were fine. So what was the bad feeling I was having?

A minute later, I got my answer. Silver was struck by one of Solaris' wings, and smacked into the wall.

"Silver!" I yelled.

This caught the attention of the other two hedgehogs, who looked stunned to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow shouted.

Before I could give a response, something slammed into him. Sonic was about to go after him to help, but Solaris smacked him with its wing and sent him flying in the opposite direction. Shadow slammed into the wall not too far me, and whatever was holding him started to fade into view. It was very familiar…as it became more visible, I was able to make out who it was.

"Mephiles…"

Mephiles, who had a flame like aura about him, was pinning Shadow to the wall, both hands locked around his throat, and I could almost see the smirk on his face. Shadow was trying to pry his hands off, but Mephiles seemed to have a pretty good grip on him.

I could tell Shadow was running out of air, and fast by the looks of his weak struggling, so I had to do something. But what? I couldn't fly, or throw energy bolts, and there weren't any rocks for me to use this time.

Finally, I did the only thing I could really think of in this situation: screamed.

"MEPHILES!"

Mephiles jumped slightly, and turned his head toward me. Our eyes met, and then everything went dark.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All around me, there was blackness. I could see my hand in front of me, so I wasn't blind or anything. Where was I?

"Hello?" I called.

My voice echoed back, and I turned in a circle to try and find something, anything, that would indicate how to get out of here.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?"

"Seems we're both wondering the same thing."

I whipped around to see Mephiles, still surrounded by the fiery aura, studying me curiously.

"What are you doing here? Wherever here is …"

"The last thing I recall, you shouted, and then your amulet glowed. Next thing I know, I'm here."

I looked down at the white jewel, and noticed it was still glowing faintly.

"Huh, guess it's more than just an accessory after all. Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you, what it was it…oh yeah. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Mephiles drew back for a second, then returned to glaring at me full force.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, why are you trying to destroy time and space?"

"Because…"

Mephiles paused for a moment, looking genuinely conflicted.

"I want to, that's why."

"And then what? Huh, what comes after that?"

Mephiles made to retort, but stopped.

"I don't think you're completely evil, Mephiles."

Mephiles suddenly moved toward me with a deep growl, and I started backing away, but I kept talking.

"I mean look at today. You saved me from cracking my head open, and you didn't attack me back in the temple."

"Oh, so that makes me a good guy? Well, in case you missed the rest, let's recap; I tricked the silver hedgehog and his girlfriend into trying to kill Sonic, nearly killed Shadow, twice, killed the blue hedgehog myself, and destroyed the world. Exactly how can you consider me a good guy?"

"I didn't say _good_, but I don't believe you're completely bad. As cheesy as it sounds, you seem more like you're…misunderstood."

At this, Mephiles just _**EXPLODED**_.

"Misunderstood? What's to misunderstand? I was created to destroy, I've done that! I fulfilled my purpose! And I don't care if people die along the way, this is what that idiot created me for! That's all you mortals ever expected of me-!"

"**HEY!**"

Mephiles stopped, panting slightly, but continued to glare at me.

"After today, I don't know what to expect! I've actually had a rather _unexpected_ day; one minute, I'm at home watching stuff on my computer, and the next, I'm in the middle of saving the planet! Not to mention I go from being human to being a walking plant!"

"Human?"

"Yes, human! I don't know how it happened, but now I'm not," I paused for a moment, taking a breath after my tirade, before continuing.

"Anyway, you shouldn't just let people's expectations determine what you do in life. I mean yes, you were created in a lab with Iblis, modeled after some sun god or whatever, but that doesn't determine what your life's gonna be! Look at Shadow for crying out loud! He was supposed to help an alien race dominate the planet, but instead he obliterated them! People expected him to be good for nothing but destruction, but did he listen? No, and you're no exception!"

Mephiles continued to watch me silently, and I couldn't tell whether or not I was actually getting through to him. But I wasn't gonna stop yet!

"I know how you felt that day, when you got sealed in the scepter. I felt it; you were scared confused, and don't try to argue about it, I went back in time too! I found you before Shadow did…and maybe I should've stopped him from sealing you…maybe you would've turned out better…all you ever knew was darkness, so of course you were gonna be mad…"

We were both silent for a moment, and Mephiles seemed…best word that came to mind, depressed.

"Sometimes I think…maybe you were supposed to be separated from Iblis, maybe there was a reason, and not just to try to control you better. I also think it would've been better if the duke guy had sealed Iblis in him so Iblis would've died with him, which then would've prevented, well, all of this…but you can't change the past,"

Slowly, I held out my hand.

"You can only work towards a better future, and live up to your own expectations instead of others."

Mephiles studied me for a while, face blank of any emotion, making it very hard to tell if he was really thinking about this…or thinking of ways to reduce me to ash.

I was only slightly surprised though, when he hesitantly took my hand.

:::::::::::::::::;;;;;

I blinked, and found myself back in the battlefield. Apparently, while Mephiles and I had been in…wherever it was we'd been, the three hedgehogs had recovered, and were now fighting Solaris with renewed vigor.

"Okay, whatever it was that just happened, was really weird…" I muttered.

"That makes two of us."

I gasped, and spun to see Mephiles behind me. Although, he wasn't all there; I could see through him, and he still had that fiery aura, though it was fainter than before.

"What the, how can you be here, and Solaris over there?"

"I'm still part of Solaris, physically anyway. Mentally, though…he's probably wondering what just happened."

"Oh…so, when they hit Solaris, does it hurt you?"

Mephiles glanced at me skeptically.

"I got shot multiple times by a furious robot, took several punches from Shadow, and a combination of attacks from those two and the bat, all while laughing most likely like a mad man."

"Okay, I get it, you're immune to pain…wait, then how come it hurt when I threw that rock at you?"

"It doesn't hurt if I'm expecting it. I wasn't expecting a little girl to be crazy enough to attack me."

"Excuse me, I am not crazy, and I'm not little!"

"How old are you?"

"15!"

Mephiles raised an eye brow.

"Well you're only ten, so ha!"

"Ten?"

"Chronologically, yes, because you were created ten years ago. And you know, that technically makes Shadow fifty…wow he's old."

I swear I heard Mephiles snicker, and in a non-threatening way too!

Solaris suddenly screeched, and Mephiles grunted a little. I also noticed that he wasn't see through anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, when one is getting bombarded by three super charged hedgehogs, it tends to hurt."

There was a burst of light, which nearly blinded me, and the whole place started to shake.

"I think we won." I stated as I tried to stay on my feet.

"It isn't safe for you here," Mephiles said, before snapping his fingers.

One of his portals burst into being beside me. I heard a cracking sound, and looked up to see several rocks falling towards us. With a yelp, I jumped into the portal, with Mephiles close behind.

:::::::::::::::::::::;

"Yeah, they did it!" Charmy cheered as Shadow, Silver, and Sonic returned to the group, and they watched the vanishing form of Iblis.

"I told ya they'd win!" Vector stated.

"But what about Kassie, where's she at?" Amy asked.

Everyone glanced at each other worriedly, before a portal formed in the center of the platform. A couple of seconds later, I stumbled out.

"WOO, that was awesome!" I laughed.

"Kassie, you're alive!" Charmy exclaimed, tackling me in a hug. Milo rubbed my legs while meowing, and everyone, minus Eggman, approached.

"How'd you get back here though?"

"I had a little help from a…friend."

"Who?"

I bit my lip. "Um…well, I uh…oh forget it, just get out here!"

Everyone gasped as Mephiles stepped out of the portal, which closed a second later.

"Agh, psycho demon!" Charmy yelped, ducking behind Vector.

I could see Shadow was about to jump at him, so I quickly moved in front of Mephiles.

"Now hold on! I can explain…"

A few minutes passed in silence.

"I'm not hearing an explanation…" Mephiles remarked as he examined his claws.

"Just give me a sec!" I hissed over my shoulder.

"What's he doing here?" Knuckles demanded.

"Look, he's not gonna hurt anyone, okay?"

The skeptic glares made me rephrase my sentence.

"He's not gonna hurt anyone any _more_, okay?"

"Yeah, move." Shadow growled, taking a step towards us.

I hastily picked up Milo.

"Stay, don't make me use this!"

Milo hissed at me.

"Oh don't give me that tone." I grumbled.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill him." Shadow growled.

"Because I said so!"

"I said give me a good reason!"

"Because he helped me okay! And you owe _me_ for helping you too, I mean, do you really think when he was strangling you he just let go for the heck of it?"

Shadow moved to retort, but paused, thinking it over.

"Although it was nice to get a little payback…" Mephiles muttered.

I jabbed him in the gut with my elbow, making him grunt a little as he took a step back, and I heard a few curses in there somewhere.

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud roar. We all looked up at Solaris, and although it was smaller, it was still glowing brightly as ever.

"I thought you said we'd beat Solaris." Rouge remarked, looking at me.

"Well, technically you do, but…"

"You have to erase Solaris from existence."

We all turned to Mephiles in surprise.

"It's the only way he'll be stopped."

"How do we do that?" Tails asked.

A portal formed around Sonic and Elise, and in seconds they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Charmy asked.

"13 years into the past, before the Solaris project, when Solaris was no more than a flame." Mephiles replied. I turned to Mephiles.

"But wait, if they erase Solaris from the timeline, then…what about yo-"

"KASS WATCH OUT!" Rouge yelled.

I looked up in time to see a large fire ball coming straight at me, and yelped while Milo jumped into my arms. A few seconds later though, we were out of the way, and Mephiles stood between us and the flame. A strange figure formed from the flame, and it looked kinda like Chaos, but made of fire instead of water, and it had bright green eyes, like Mephiles. It roared at us threateningly.

"Who or what is that?" I asked.

"A very angry Iblis, or what's left of him."

"Oh…who's he very angry at?"

"Us."

"Nice…"

Iblis hissed at us, though his gaze was locked firmly on Mephiles. The others were ready to jump at Iblis in case he attacked, but other than that, no one moved. After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence.

"Umm…is he gonna jump at us, or…what?"

"Right now we're just having a little telepathic discussion…involving words I actually didn't know existed…"

"Well, fun as this is, I'm done standing around,"

I stepped out from behind Mephiles.

"Yo, fire boy, you got somethin' to say to me?"

Iblis switched his glare from Mephiles to me, and his fury only seemed to grow. A second later, he lunged at me with a loud, furious roar, and I yelped- okay, screamed- as I threw my hands up in an attempt to ward him off.

I waited for a moment, before risking a glance. Mephiles was in front of me again, and Iblis was lying on the floor a few feet away.

"Yeah, in your face fire boy!" I exclaimed.

"You really are insane." Mephiles remarked, glancing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, before looking back at Iblis. He suddenly faded away, and everyone walked closer curiously.

"What happened?" I asked.

I heard a grunt, and looked back at Mephiles. He was clutching his chest, before falling to his knees.

"Mephiles, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him.

He was starting to go see through again, which worried me.

"What's going on?" Charmy asked.

"Sonic and Elise must've erased Solaris in the past; therefore, Solaris, and the two halves that make him up, don't exist in the present." Eggman replied.

"…Oh…but…" I murmured.

"You're the girl who 'knows all'…surely you saw this coming…" Mephiles panted.

"Well, sorta…but, things didn't go exactly as planned…so, I thought maybe things would end differently."

Mephiles snickered a little, but stopped when small orbs started coming from him.

"_Tell anyone I said this, and I will haunt you for the rest of your life,"_

"_Whoa, I can hear you in my head!"_

"_It's called telepathy."_

"_Oh, cool! So, what was it I couldn't tell anyone unless I want paranormal problems?"_

"_Right…thank you for…I'm not sure what you'd call it."_

"_I dunno…giving you a chance to not be a psychopath?"_

"_I guess that's one way to put it."_

"_Mr. High and Mighty Mephiles the Dark is saying thank you? To me, a mere HUMAN girl?"_

"_Don't get too full of yourself…"_

Mephiles was almost completely see through, and he was slowly fading from his feet up.

"_I am curious though…you do realize that everything is going to be undone?" Mephiles asked_

"_Yeah, I know, why?"_

"_I mean everything…including you meeting everyone."_

My eyes widened for a second. Everything would be undone…no one would remember anything, including me…I'd never thought about that.

"_Oh…right, of course, makes sense…"_

"_Are you going to be alright?"_

"_Yeah, I guess…I think I'd feel better if you were going to get to live too…"_

"_Well…villains don't get happy endings…"_

"_You're not a villain to me."_

If he had a mouth, I swear Mephiles would've been smiling, a real smile, because his face had softened. He suddenly grunted though, and faded away.

"Mephiles…!"

"_Goodbye…"_

As the small orbs of light that had been coming from floated out of sight, I stood, watching sadly. Everyone stared up at them for a minute, before looking back at me.

"You okay kid?" Vector asked.

"Yeah…I will be…but, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well, ya see…everything's getting erased basically, so-"

I stopped when I noticed a strange glow had surrounded me and Milo, and everyone gasped.

"Hey, you're glowin' again." Charmy said.

"Yeah, I think…it's time for us to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Home, back to my world."

"Huh? Why now? Can't you stick around longer to play?"

"Even if I could stay, you wouldn't remember me. Everything that happened is being undone so it never happened…including me getting to meet all of you."

"What? But…but that's not fair!"

"We're gonna forget ever meeting you?" Silver asked in shock.

"And everything else that's happened recently. But don't worry, everything's gonna be fine now, and your future's not gonna be in total chaos anymore. And _she'll_ be fine, too."

Silver's eyes widened a little, before slowly nodding.

"But wait, can't you stay and get to meet us again? We could re-know each other!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I don't think getting to stay's really my choice right now."

I noticed Milo and I were fading away, kinda like Mephiles did.

"I won't forget you guys though…and I hope I get to see you again someday."

The whole area suddenly started shaking, and white light was coming down from above.

"Bye everybody, I'm glad I got to know you guys…see ya around…" I said, before finally fading away.

"Kassie wait!" Charmy yelled, before bursting into tears.

Espio gave his head a pat, before they were all encased by the white light.

::::::::::::::::::::

_Oh great, I was in that dark place again. I thought I was going home though?_

"_Do you wish to for them to remember you?"_

"_Mephiles?"_

_I looked around to try and find him, but saw nothing._

"_Do you wish for your friends to remember you?"_

"_Well…yeah, it would be really nice, why?"_

"_Very well, if that is what you wish."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_One day you'll find out."_

_A glow suddenly enveloped the area, and before it became too bright for me to see, I swear I saw the form of Mephiles giving a bow._

:::::::::::::::::::::::;

It's been a few days since my adventure in Sonic 06. After the strange encounter with Mephiles just after I vanished, I found myself back where I'd been before I'd gotten sucked into the game. I was sitting on the couch, laptop on my lap, and Milo curled up beside me. I noticed the playlist of cut scenes had run through and were finished.

I had to laugh a little, because one week before, I'd really wanted the game. Now I was good, because I'd _lived_ it, and frankly, it was way better the way I'd experienced it. I bet no one would've expected Mephiles to have a change of heart!

I missed everyone though, and wondered if they really did remember like Mephiles said they would. He said I'd find out one day, I wonder if that meant that I'd get sucked into another Sonic game. Well, if I do, I'll be looking forward to it, even more than the next Sonic game that was coming out: Sonic Generations. I don't know what it will really be about, all I knew was that there was gonna be two Sonics.

As Shadow would say, just what the world needed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally, thought I was never gonna finish this! Well, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!

Also, gave a little hint at an upcoming story, did anyone catch it? It's gonna be fun! R&R!


End file.
